


All a Girl Needs

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Cabin fever strikers Natasha and Phil while stuck in a hotel after a mission, leading to an encounter neither will forget.





	All a Girl Needs

Natasha pushed the empty martini glass away, nodding at the bartender for another. Turning away, she looked around the room, taking in the classy, yet bland décor of a hotel bar. She’d seen a million others just like it, in a million other places. If she was honest with herself, it was beginning to wear on her. Then again, what else she would do with herself if she ever decided to walk away?

“Rough night?”

“Not really” she shrugged, turning to Phil who has settled himself on the stool to her right. She sipped from her refilled glass while gesturing to the bartender to make one for her companion as well.

“You sure?” Coulson asked gently. He knew that Natasha didn’t take kindly to prying, but it was obvious, to him at least, that something was bothering her. It was unusual for them to have such downtime, but they were grounded in Stockholm due to the weather, and their line of work, sometimes the downtime was the most dangerous. Too much time to think…

“Yeah” Natasha answered with a sigh. “Just getting antsy here. You know how it is.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, nursing their drinks and letting their thoughts wander. It was getting late and the bar had almost emptied, leaving just them and a couple in a corner booth who were oblivious to anything outside of themselves.

“Ah, young love” Phil said with a smirk, eyes flicking over to the pair. Natasha just chuckled under her breath.

“Such cynicism. How unlike you” Phil said sarcastically. Natasha laughed again, draining the remainder of her drink.

“Right. You know me, waiting for my knight in shining armor and all that.” She spun around on the barstool, resting her back against the wooden ledge.

“So does that mean things aren’t going well with that businessman from the Bronx?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You could say that. Ended things last month.”

“I thought you liked him?” Phil asked, surprised.

“He was alright. I was just over it. The lies, keeping him at a distance. It wasn’t fair.” She shook her head, clearing away the memories. It wasn’t like she had loved him, but maybe she could have. She knew it wasn’t the job entirely. Other agents managed to have a love life, even a family, but she just couldn’t seem to make it work. Maybe she wasn’t meant to have a love in her life.

Phil looked at her closely, trying to gauge her reaction. It was rare to see anything in her that she didn’t want you to see, but if anyone knew her well, it was him. She just looked tired. Maybe not physically, but he’d recommend a vacation for her when they finally got back. Not that she’d take it, but he could try.

“Well, always more fish in the sea, as they say” he said lightly, not wanting to bring down her mood anymore.

“Ha” Natasha snorted derisively. “I’ve got a bathtub up in the room. Who needs a man?”

“A bath doesn’t sound like a bad plan” Phil said, “It might finally warm me up. I don’t remember ever being this cold for so long.”

“Not exactly what I meant” Natasha said with a small smirk. She didn’t know if it was boredom, loneliness, or the alcohol, but the words tumbled out before she could give them a thought.

Phil looked at her, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Want to see what I mean?” As soon as the word left her mouth, she knew she might regret them, but she might not. There was nothing between them, they both knew that, but a little fun wouldn’t hurt…

“Uh, sure” Phil answered hesitantly.

Sliding a few bills across the bar, Natasha stood up and headed to the elevator, not looking back. Phil strode across the room quickly, trying to catch up. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen, especially with the weird mood Nat was in, but he was up for a break in the monotony as well.

The elevator ride up to Natasha’s floor was silent, both lost in their thought. As the doors slid open, they made their way down the hall to her room. Natasha fished the room key out of her purse, sliding it through the card reader, and flung the door open.

Phil looked around the room in appreciation. Her room was way nicer than his, due to the upgrade she somehow always managed to talk her way into. Natasha made her way to the mini bar, emptying it of the tiny bottles, choosing a few for herself before tossing the rest on the bed in Phil’s direction.

Downing the few in her hand, she walked into the bathroom, motioning for Phil to join her. Following her cautiously, Phil allowed himself to be led in, where Natasha gestured him to sit down on the closed toilet lid.

“Unzip me?” she asked, turning her back to him. Wordlessly he did, reaching up and slowly pulling the zipper down her back. As the sides of the dress peeled back, revealing the pale skin beneath, Phil swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Natasha allowed the dress to slip to the floor as she stepped towards the tub. Bending over, giving Phil the perfect view of her shapely behind clad in black lace, she turned the water on, letting it run over her fingers until the temperature was right.

Keeping her back to him, she unhooked her bra, tossing it aside as it slid off of her. Finally, she hooked her thumbs into her panties, pulling them down slowly before kicking them off to join the pile of clothes crumpled on the tile floor. Phil was torn. He felt like he should avert his eyes because of their history as coworkers and friends. On the other hand, a beautiful woman had just disrobed in front of him and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

She lifted one foot into the tub, again checking to make sure the temperature was satisfactory. Slowly she sat down, glancing over at Phil before sliding smoothly down to lie on her back, raising her legs to drape over either side of the tub’s edge. Phil leaned forward, still unable to believe the situation that they were currently in. Before he could anticipate her next move, he saw Natasha scoot further down the tub until her pelvis sat directly beneath the stream of water.

Phil sat slack jawed, watching as Natasha’s head dropped back and her eyes closed. One hand ran up her stomach to cup a breast, palming her nipple slowly. The other moved downwards, spreading herself open slightly, gasping as the water pulsed over her clit. Phil shifted in his seat, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as his cock twitched and thickened at the sight before him.

Natasha began to writhe, directing the water to where it felt best. Her skin grew flushed and a soft moan escaped her parted lips. Keeping her eyes closed, she pinched her hardened nipples, arching her back at the bolts of pleasure shooting through her, while her other hand clutched at the edge of the tub tightly.

Phil gritted his teeth, hands clenched so tightly on his thighs that his knuckled were white. He was so hard that he felt as though he might burst from his pants and it was all he could do to keep his hands off of himself. He bit back a groan as she shifted, gasping as the stream hit her clit directly, making her body jerk.

As the stream flowed over her, Natasha could feel herself growing wetter, feeling the difference from the water as it covered her. Breathless, she felt her climax building. Desperate for more stimulation, she thrust her hips upwards. Phil bit hard at his lip, managing to stay quiet as he watched her undulate before him in the tub. Her toes curled as she got closer, her breath shallow and her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“Oh—yes” she panted, hips circling faster beneath the faucet. She was on the brink, the impending orgasm the only thought in her mind. It built inside her, slowly growing and coiling tighter, leaving her hanging just on the edge for a few seconds.

Suddenly her world went white and her orgasm tore through her. Natasha grunted as her muscles spasmed, the water continuing to beat down on her sensitized skin. Finally, unable to take anymore, her hand moved to cover herself, blocking the water as she relaxed back, catching her breath for a moment.

Scooting backward, she stood, leaning against the wall as the blood raced from her head, making her momentarily dizzy. She stretched, loosening the muscles that had tightened up from the odd position, and shot a devious smile Phil’s way. At a loss for words, he just stared at her, all too aware that her effect on him was painfully obvious.

“So, see you tomorrow?” she asked casually as she turned away, pulling the curtain closed and turning the shower on.

“Um…y-yeah” Phil stuttered, attempting to adjust himself so he could stand. He walked quickly from the bathroom, out of her hotel room, and into the hallway where he sagged against the wall, fighting for composure. Knowing it was a losing battle, he hurried down the hallway to the stairwell, descending the two floors to his room.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he stripped rapidly, leaving a trail of clothes scattered behind him as he moved toward his own shower. Making sure it was warm enough, Phil hopped in, wasting no time. He wrapped his hand around his still painfully hard cock, stroking it slowly as the water rained down over him.

Leaning one hand against the shower wall, he closed his eyes, replaying the scenes in mind. He stroked faster, picturing Natasha touching herself, her hips thrusting against the air. Precum pooled at the tip of his shaft, mixing with the water. He knew he wouldn’t last long, his movements becoming erratic. His breath came rapidly as he relived the way her muscles tensed as she came, the sounds that she made… He thrust sharply, meeting his hand as it moved downward.

Grunting, he grew closer. Resting his forehead against the cool tiles, he continued to stroke furiously, unable to hold back. Swiftly, his own climax hit. He came with a cry, his body jerking as he pumped himself until he was spent.

Catching his breath, he let the water wash away the remnants of his orgasm. The fog of arousal cleared from his head and as his thoughts came back into focus, he couldn’t help but wonder what tomorrow would bring. He finished showering quickly, fatigue settling over him. He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and pass out into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This "plot" was totally taken from one of those confession things in a Cosmo magazine. I read it and just had to do something with it, which turned into this. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Don't they all? Then it comes time to proofread and then I'm like - what the hell is wrong with me?


End file.
